Such Great Heights
by MoonBeans
Summary: They can see us falling from Such Great Heights. Zutara Story
1. Such Great Heights

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar The Last Airbender" but how about we all lie, and pretend I do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel myself falling.

I see us crashing towards the ground.

All I have is my pack, thank Tu and La, that I kept on me.

I see them all Toph, Sokka, Aang falling, plummeting, and diving towards the ground.

I know he is an Airbender I just hope he can save them in time.

And I know I'm to far from them to be saved.

Its here while falling from Appa and into clear sky I realize,

Why does it have to end this way?

And down I fall.

Down we all fall.

And even though the ground looked perfect from far away, we all keep falling.

From such great heights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the deal behind this story,

I actually came up with the plot for this go figure, in my ELA class.

Here is a brief summary, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka are plummeting down to earth from Appa.

I plan on them becoming separated, also this is going to be a Zutara, or at least that's what I plan on doing with this story.

The chapter titles are all going to be Song titles from bands I like sometimes they'll have nothing to do with chapter and sometimes they'll have everything to do with the chapter.

(Ex: The Kooks, The Postal Service, and Modern English)

I'm not sure how quickly I'm going to update this but once I get on a roll I plan to go with the flow and work things out.

This isn't going to be a super fast five chapter Zutara story.

I actually plan on making this a good story but we'll have to see how I do.

And if you're reading this right now thank you for being made out of awesome.

-MoonBeans.

Such Great Heights-The Postal Service


	2. Asleep

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar The Last Airbender" but how about we all lie, and pretend I do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel numb.

I feel cold and warm.

I feel tired and awake, all the same time.

And I open my eyes.

The light hurts my eyes and I squint trying to adjust to the light.

As I look around I see that I am in a room, the room is wooden and looks like an infirmary considering all the bandages and cloths I see around. I also see a closed door.

I start trying to remember what happened and I remember us falling and I cringe because I know Aang, Toph and Sokka aren't here with me and my mind starts reeling.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards the room, I start wondering whether I should pretend to be asleep or not, but I keep my eyes open, I need the answers to where I am, and I am not going to get them if I pretend to be asleep.

A woman walks in.

"I see you're finally awake" she says.

"Where am I?" I ask, I look at the woman she looks as if she's in her late forties and she has a soft voice.

The woman has soft brown eyes and tan skin a bit darker than Katara's, she stopped to pick up some bandages that were laying on the floor put them on the shelf and looked back at Katara.

"You are in the Earth Kingdom village of Isha. I am Daisuke, the healer of this village. You have been unconscious for about two days now. I was worried about you, you wouldn't believe how I found you. You fell from a low tree branch, near the edge of the forest while I was collecting herbs. I brought you back here and have been taking care of your injuries.

"I'm Katara" I say, she has already told me so much about herself and I only asked her one question. I start wondering if this village is occupied by the Fire Nation, if it is it can't be safe to stay here for much longer.

"Has this town been occupied by the Fire Nation?" I ask.

"No is hasn't, thank the spirits." Daisuke says.

"It was a close call once but once they realized our small village couldn't fight back, they left us alone, they only come here every so often when they pass through to get supplies and take the rebels in our village away" she says.

Katara hears her say the last part softly and realizes they must take away anyone who bends in this village like they did to Haru's village.

"They take the benders away?" I ask softly and I hope she doesn't get upset that I asked.

"Yes, not only the benders though, they take away anyone who tries to stand up to them while they're passing through" Daisuke replies.

I decide not to ask anymore questions about the Fire Nation, it seems like a tough subject for her right now. I try to sit up but when I push up with my right arm I feel a dull pain shoot through it. I grit my teeth together as I manage to push myself up with my other arm.

"Be careful" Daisuke says,"That is where your worst injury was. I don't know why but you have healed surprisingly fast."

I think carefully and I decide that I should trust Daisuke, she has already helped me so much already and if she had wanted to hurt me she could've done it before.

"I'm a waterbender" I tell Daisuke, "I have healing abilities so it might've been one of the reasons I can heal quickly."

I look up at her and she isn't stopping me so I continue.

"My friends and I fell of a bison, well the avatars flying bison to be exact, me, my brother Sokka, my friends Toph and Aang, we all got separated." I say slowly, and I hope she believes me.

I look at Daisuke and see her look back at me, and I see her smile slowly.

"Our village has heard the avatar has returned, and I believe you." she says, "Our village has heard stories from the neighboring villages of Tochigi and Mie.

"We heard he is a child and that he is traveling with a waterbender and an earthbender." she says.

I can tell that she wants me to confirm whether he is actually a child or not, and right now I am willing to answer any question, I'm just glad she believes me.

"Yes, he is a twelve year old airbender, my brother and I found him trapped in an iceberg in the South Pole." I answer.

"We've been traveling with him ever since we found him, I started to teach him everything I knew and eventually we even went to the North Pole and 's where I learned how to heal with my waterbending.

I start thinking and I wonder if maybe I could heal bones.

"May I have some water?" I ask.

"Of course" she replies

I see her go outside of the room and return shortly after with a bowl of water and a cup.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you were thirsty." she says. "I should've asked you if you were before."

I see her pour water from the bowl and into the cup and I start to realize how thirsty I am. Daisuke hands me the cup and puts the bowl on a wooden table near the side of my bed. I drink the water and feel it's coolness run down my throat.

After I've had enough water I reach for the bowl, and I see Daisuke staring at me intently.

"I'm going to try and see if I can heal my arm" I tell her.

And I see her nod at me.

I feel my left hand in the water and feel a glove wrap around my hand. I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly. Carefully I lift my left hand up and place it on my right arm. I can feel energy flowing into my skin, then into my muscles, and finally the outside of my bones.

Slowly I feel the fractured parts of my bones slowly knit together, and staying in place. I can feel myself tiring out but I hold onto my concentration for a little bit longer. Slowly I raise the water glove off my arm.

"Daisuke can you check on my arm please" I ask tiredly, I've never tried to heal a fractured bone before.

"Amazing" I hear her whisper softly, "It isn't perfect but your arm is in much better condition than it was before, Katara your healing abilities are amazing."

"Thank you" I say, and I feel a small smile show up on my face. I realize how tired I am and I lay back down on the bed. I see Daisuke move from my side and she tells me something but I am to tired to hear and slowly I drift to sleep.

And I feel myself falling all over again.

Lower, lower and lower.

Then, I am gone.

--------------------------------------------

Daisuke is actually a name.

It means Great-Help.

I was trying to look for a name that meant healer but I liked this one too much.

Also I forgot to mention the Zutara is coming but just not yet.

But don't worry.

Also I'd like to thank

"random-spaz" for being my first reviewer and

"random-spaz", and

"zutararocks1416" for putting me on their story alerts.

If you're reading this right now, thank you for being made out of awesome.

-MoonBeans.

Asleep-The Smiths


End file.
